


Starpool

by kizaten



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Mucho arrumaco, Rin y su boca de camionero, RockstarAU!, celeb!Rin, idiot!Haru, platónica la cosa
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizaten/pseuds/kizaten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin es el líder de una famosa banda y Haru el idiota que encuentra en su piscina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daxii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxii/gifts).
  * A translation of [Starpool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108917) by [Daxii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxii/pseuds/Daxii). 



> Si pueden leerlo en inglés, háganlo. Vale completamente la pena y no quiero arruinarles completamente el contacto con el estilo de la autora con la traducción...

Matsuoka Rin estaba 99% seguro de que no volvería a dormir otra vez.

Esa maldita luz en la piscina seguía parpadeando _intermitentemente._

Adoraba su cuarto, de verdad, lo hacía. No era el más grande de su casa, y no tenía de ninguna manera el baño más grande, pero el balcón sobresalía sobre su jardín trasero justo en el centro. Tenía una vista absolutamente perfecta, desde el tercer piso y alineado al sur. Era de verdad perfecto.

Excepto por _esa luz_.

Por supuesto, no era culpa del cuarto. Esa luz había estado defectuosa toda la semana, pero comenzaba a parpadear justo cuando él deseaba dormir. Era sensible al movimiento, así que la primera noche pensó que se trataba de solo de algún animal tomando un baño en su alberca, pese a que fuera apenas inicios de abril. Para la segunda noche, decidió que en serio había algo extraño con eso. Parpadeaba con demasiada regularidad para ser un animal, casi como si alguien estuviera dando vueltas. Se había asegurado de que no existeirea esa posibildad en el tercer día, cuando terminó un recorrido completo al perímetro, revisó que no hubiera ninguna apertura en el enrrejado y hasta puso un nuevo candado en la puerta trasera. Pero la luz persistía. La cuerta noche estaba muy ebrio y cansado como para importarle, ¿pero esta?

Esta era la noche.

Iría escaleras abajo y destrozaría esa cosa hasta reducirla a cenizas si era necesario. Todo lo que quería era un descanso _sin interrupciones._

Porque el sueño que el alcohol provocaba no contaba de ninguna forma. 

Y fue justamente lo que estaba haciendo. Rodó fuera de la cama, se encasquetó unos boxers y una sudadera e hizo su camino no tan gracil por sus dos escaleras de espiral siguiendo el brillo de las luces de seguridad en le rodapie, porque era _muy tarde para luces_. ¿Por qué el universo no entendía eso? 

Aunque la luz de la concina era obligatoria. De verdad que necesitaba limpiar este lugar. Ew... ¿Cuando se había echado a perder _eso_? Bueno. La luz fue un error. Su propia cocina le provocaría pesadillas. Pero al fin estaba en su solana y deslizando la puerta hacia su patio trasero y ¿qué diablos?

¿Qué demonios?

Rin miró por un momento, y después se acercó para una mejor mirada. La luz tiltiló de nuevo.

—¡Hey! ¡Lágate de mi piscina!— Rugió Rin al tipo de cabello oscuro mientras este daba la vuelta en la pared más cercana de la piscina

Pero su aviso fue completamente ignorado y el otro se preparó para otra vuelta.

Rin observó, atontado, pero volvió a sí justo a tiempo para alcanzar el brazo del tipo cuando regresaba al final de la piscina, interrumpiendo su brazada.

—Dije _lárgate_ de mí piscina.

 

El hombre solo lo miró, mirando después a su alrededor al entorno. Su expresión estaba vacía y de aspecto aburrida cuando encontró la mirada de Rin.

—¿Esta es tu piscina?

— _¡Obviamente!_ — Siseó Rin, su enojo crecía.

—Oh. Es bonita.— El muchacho contestó, y Rin estaba demasiado impactado ante sus palabras tan simples como para detenerlo cuando se encaminaba para nadar de nuevo.

Más tarde Rin consideraría que tal vez solo debió llamar a la policía para que sacaran a ese tipo de ahí. Pero los sentidos de Rin parecían mermarse después de media noche, conduciendo a las interacciones siguientes.

—¡Oye, chico!— Lo llamó, con menos severidad.— Es abril, maldición. Hace demasiado frío para estar nadando.

—Suenas como Makoto,— el chico contestó, después de dar otra vuelta con la pared. Al mismo tiempo que se impulsaba con una patada al muro, añadió—solo que Makoto no maldice.

Rin se quejó mientras el chico volvía anadar hacia él. Con un arrebato de fuerza, le alcanzó el brazo a media vuelta y lo jaló arriba y fuera del agua. Ambos aterrizaron con un golpe seco sobre la baldosa manchada de rojo, pero la explosión del muchacho no le dio tiempo a Rin de preocuparse por el ligero dolor que le había dejado en el trasero.  

—¡Estaba _nadando_!—El chico reclamó altaneramente, y desde su desafortunadamente comprometedora posición para Rin, estando clavado debajo de él, no pudo evitar fijarse en sus ojos más que en sus palabras. Por lo menos hasta que empezó a luchar para levantarse, mirando nuevamente hacia el agua, como si solamente fuera a lanzarse justo ahí otra vez.

—¡En _mi_ piscina!—Recriminó Rin y con una sencilla vuelta cambia sus posiciones.—¡¿Qué no sabes quién soy?!

—No.—Esta belleza de ojos azules y cabello negro contestó con tanto entuciasmo que está escrito en su cara de aspecto aburrido, y de inmediato trató de empujar a Rin para quitarlo de encima.

—¡Ja!—Se jacta Rin, empujándolo de nuevo. Claramente es el más fuerte de los dos, según parece.—Es lo que todos dicen. Apuesto que solo eres uno de esos pequeños acosadores pervertidos.

—Yo no soy el que está a horcajadas sobre un desconocido sin camisa.—Y Rin está a punto de pasar de estar a horcajadas a _ahorcajándolo_ antes de darse cuenta de que el estúpido fulano está temblando.

Con un suspiro, se pone de pie y jala consigo al chico levantandolo también, manteniendo un fuerte agarre en su muñeca.

Y Rin sabe que es probablemente así como morirá algún día, invitando a desconocidos sin camisa a su salón con la promesa de toallas y una bebida caliente, pero por alguna razón se siente culpable. Culpable como si acabara de irrumpir en la casa de alguien y hubiera usado su alberca sin permiso. Oh, _espera_...

Pero de cualqueir forma, se enceuntra a sí mismo encendiendo el calefactor, y un poco de color regresa a las mejillas del muchacho. Aún conserva una exprasión vacía, pese al castañeo de sus dientes.

—¿Debo suponer que esto es tuyo?—Preguntó, tirando el pequeño bulto de ropa sobre la mesita de café.

Aparentemente el chico no sintió la necesidad de contestar a una pregunta retórica tan obvia como esa, mirando calmadamente su taza de té posado en la orilla del sillón de cuero blanco.

—Son las dos de la mañana. Necesito dormir y tú tienes que irte—Declaró Rin, cruzando los brazos.

Al menos el idiota asintió esta vez.

De nuevo, Rin se encontró titubeando ante la expresión completamente indiferente en la cara de su visitante inesperado. ¿Tal vez había algo malo en él? ¿Habría escapado de su cuidador?

—¿Hay alguien a quien deba llamar? ¿Que te recoja?—Inquirió, notando que su voz se hacía más gentil cada vez que le hablaba al idiota.

—Makoto.—Fue su simple respuesta, toda evidencia de frialdad desaparecida con una voz sorpresivamente suave.

 Por supuesto, Makoto, el tipo ya lo había mencionado. ¿Tal vez Makoto era su cuidador? Viendo cómo el chico no hacía ningún esfuerzo por encontrar el teléfono y hacer la llamada él mismo, tomó esto como una invitación para registrar sus bolsillos y encontró un celular bastante golpeado y obviamente dañado por agua. Bueno, el tipo se había invitado sólo a la piscina de Rin, así qué, ¿por qué no?

Fue sencillo encontrar a Makoto como su más reciente -y frecuente- contacto, y Rin no dudó en hacer la llamada, ansioso por volver a la cama. Estaba sorprendido con lo rápido que le contestaron, a pesar de la temprana hora.

—¡Nanase Haruka, ¿ _dónde_ has estado?!—Chilló como saludo la voz en el teléfono.

Al menos ahora sabía el nombre del chico.

—Encontré a tu amigo en mi piscina— Fue interrumido por una bocanada horrorizada, obviamente asumiendo lo peor.— No, él está bien solo está...en mi casa.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Señor, lo lamento tanto!—El dichoso Makoto se disculpó con fervor y se escuchó un obvio sonido en el fondo, de él recolectando un abrigo y zapatos.—¡Iré por él de inmediato!

—Ok. Bien. Te enviaré mi dirección—Rin gruñó como respuesta y colgó, enviando rápidamente el mensaje que había prometido.

 Estaba un poco afectado por cómo Makoto aprecía estar extrañamente acostumbrado a ofrecer disculpas así.

Al menos el idiota -Nanase, y terminaría por sentirse verdaderamente culpable por llamarlo un idiota si _de verdad_ tenía algo mal en la cabeza- se había vestido. Y muy bien, en realidad, con ajustados jeans negros y un sueter de lana azul. Hacía sus largas piernas más largas y llenaba los músculos de su pecho dándole un aspecto no tan flacucho. No era que Rin hubiera estado haciendo ninguna observación...

Algunos minutos después, el teléfono de Nanase sonó sobre la mesa. Los dos se quedaron mirando, pero Nanase solo se recargó en la piel del sofá. Rin contestó refunfuñando.

—Hay una...uh...reja.—Dijo Makoto, al parecer no era bueno con saludos.

—Voy a abrirte, solo conduce hacia la puerta.—Rin contestó.

—Yo...uh...No estoy seguro de estar en el lugar correcto...—Pero Rin ya le había colgado mientras hacía que la puerta se abriera con un interruptor desde el recibidor.

—Tal vez deberías ponerte pantalones— Dijo Nanase fríamente.

Rin gruñó a duras penas y empujó las manos en su bolsillo delantero, haciendo que la tela bajara un poco. Con suerte, estaría quitándoselos de nuevo dentro de los próximos diez minutos, de cualquier forma. Cinco, si Makoto se apresuraba.

Lo cual hizo, afortunadamente, y Rin ya había abierto la puerta principal antes de que el primer repique del timbre hubiera sonado.

—Uh... Hola,—dijo Makoto,  extendiendo su mano automáticamente— Tachibana Makoto... Parece que, ¿mi amigo está aquí?

Rin estrechó ligeramente su mano y miró a Makoto a los ojos bajo un desplome de cabello verde-castaño. El hombre tenía los hombros fuertes, robustos y era unas pocas pulgadas más alto que él, pero respiraba entrecortadamente como una adolescente.

—¡Debo tener la dirección equivocada! ¡Lo siento mucho, sr. Matsuoka!

—No, aquí está. Al fin alguien me reconoce...—Bostezó Rin.

Makoto soltó una risilla. —Haru no está tan metido en la cultura pop...

—¿Entonces no bromeaba? No sé si esto me hace sentir mejor o peor. Que bueno saber que no es un acosador. Entra, puedes llevartelo del sillón.— Dijo Rin mientras lo guiaba al salón.

—Sí estaba acechando algo, pero no a ti. Probablemente pueda oler el cloro a una milla de distancia. ¿Verdad, Haru-chan?— El tono de Tachibana se convirtió instantaneamente en uno totalmente calmado mientras le ofrecía la mano al chico, que soltó un gruñido.

—Deja el 'chan'—Murmuró Nanase, pero de todas formas tomó la mano del otro, dejándose ser levantado. 

—¿Qué dices, Haru?—Tachibana se llevaba al chico hacia la puerta con su brazo por encima del hombro, y Rin merodeaba tan cerca de la escalera como para poder subir y poder sumergirse en su cama otra vez tan pronto como fuera posible.

—Gracias. Tienes una agradable piscina.— Nanase añadió inexpresivo.

Tachibana tomó un momento para mirar de reojo a Rin. —No era lo que esperaba... Gracias por cuidar de él. Lamento que esto haya pasado.— Proyectó una brillante sonrisa al reacio anfitrión.— ¡Fue maravilloso conocerlo!

Rin murmuró algo parecido junto con alguna otra mentira y unas líneas de "no hay problema" y cerró la puerta sin demora, ajustando un temporizador suficiente para la reja, y desapareció en su cama para olvidar que esto había pasado.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Esta vez Rin piensa que la luz definitivamente tiene que estar averiada. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de averiguar si estaba alucinando voluntariamente o si todo era culpa de ese idiota de Nanase después de todo. De cualquier forma, segura, muy seguramente estaba defectuosa.

Se puede soñar, ¿cierto?

Tres noches de sueño ininterrumpido pueden poner a Matsuoka en un ánimo espantosamente optimista.

Ánimo que desaparece a la vista de cierta cabeza de cabello negro oscilando en su piscina

—¡Oh con un demonio, largo de mi piscina!—Rin ordena, saltando al ataque desde su solera directo hasta la orilla del agua.

Haru esquiva con destreza el brazo que baja y gira tratando de alcanzarlo dejando a Rin asombrado con lo fácil que este tipo se mueve en el agua. Rompió su ritmo para evitar a Rin y ahora hace piruetas ociosamente bajo el agua, torciendo su cuerpo y pataleando como un delfín. Finalmente, hace una parada a media piscina y reduce su mirada a Rin, que sonríe con superioridad.

—Fuera.—Dice con tono cortante.

Y esa aburrida cara desaparece bajo el agua otra vez.

La siguiente vez que la luz destella mientras Nanase se aproxima al final de la piscina, al parecer reanudando sus vueltas, Rin divisa la sombra de su ropa desparramada, regada por sus sillas decorativas, y se encamina para encontrar su teléfono. Sabe exactamente a quién llamar.

—Está en mi piscina de nuevo—, dice con crudeza antes de que Tachibana pueda decir una palabra.

—¿Matsuoka?—El hombre al otro lado de la línea chilla, su voz es desproporcionalmente aguda para su tamaño.

—Mmhmmm—Concuerda Rin, echándole un ojo al idiota mientras recoge su ropa abandonada.

—Iré tan rápido como pueda. ¡Lamento esto!

Ninguno de los dos se preocupa por cumplidos cuando termina la llamada. Rin esta mucho más preocupado por sacar al idiota de su alberca.

—¡Oye!—Lo llama Rin, y por medio segundo Nanase se detiene, Rin piensa que tal vez agrietó su insensible fachada.

Pero solo sigue nadando.

Rin regresa adentro y bota la ropa de Nanase en el salón, antes de sacar de su cuarto de servicio donde se habían secado las mismas toallas que el chico usó la última vez, a la espera de ser lavadas. Las olisqueó rápidamente para asegurarse de que no olían húmedas, después se pregunta por qué le importa. Decide que es porque en realidad no quiere un sillón mojado.

Regresa a la piscina y se postra en la marca de salida, esperando a Nanase. El chico no sabe qué lo golpeó cuando dos manos se abalanzan hacia él y lo agarran de los brazos, haciéndolo crepitar hacia la superficie solo para encontrarse con todos los dientes de Rin en una mueca. Se ve un poco preocupado. Es la primera emoción que ha visto en él.

—Fuera.—Comienza y se inclina hacia delante—De. Mi. Piscina.— Formando cada sílaba mientras se acerca siseando a sus oídos.

Nanase, por su parte, apenas se resiste mientras Rin prácticamente lo alza fuera de la piscina y lo sienta en el borde, pasandole la toalla.

—Sécate y entra antes de que atrapes un jodido resfriado.—Dijo Rin, con no tanta acidez de la que pensaba mientras mantenía la puerta trasera abierta para que el idiota pasara frente a él.

—Justo como Makoto.—Dice mientras entra.

Cuando le puso el seguro a la puerta se preguntó por qué otra vez no había llamado a la policía. Nanase había merodeado felizmente y era presumible que se había dejado caer con su trasero enfundado en un traje de baño en el sillón sin ningún cuidado, a Rin le parece que debería estar más preocupado que entretenido.

Aún sonríe triunfante cuando encuentra al chico, y lo hace aún más ante su ceño fruncido.

—¿Y por qué esa cara?—Dice tomando asiento en el reclinable frente a Nanase.

Nanase no le dedica ni siquiera una mirada desde abajo y jala la toalla para apretarla sobre sus hombros.

Rin se apoya delante y enciende el calefactor, y los dos esperan por que suene el teléfono en un extraño, pero no incómodo silencio.

—Esta vez estás usando pantalones—Balbucea Nanase casualmente mientras Rin se apoya en la entrada después de haber tocado el timbre para abrir la cerca de entrada.

—Tú no.—Rin contesta con el mismo tono, inseguro de qué más hacer.

Nanase suspira y rueda los ojos hasta la pila de ropa, como si vestirse fuera su tarea más molesta, pero se pone la ropa de todas formas.

Tachibana lo recoge con otra ráfaga de "gracias" y disculpas, Nanase simplemente resopla en su salida. Antes de irse a dormir, una molestia en el fondo de su mente le dice que lave la toalla de Nanase, y por alguna razón la obedece. Incluso la deja seca y doblada para la siguiente tarde a la hora del almuerzo, y no puede señalar una razón para dejarla en la mesa de la solana.

Bueno, sí _puede_ , pero no es como que vaya a admitirlo. Ni siquiera para sí mismo.

Rin ni siquiera está en la cama cuando tiene que volver a pensar en esa pequeña 'razón'.

—Oh maldita sea, Nanase.—Grita en su jardín.

El chapoteo se detiene de inmediato.

—Diez minutos—La suave voz contesta.

Rin se detiene, completamente anonadado, y casi se encuentra a sí mismo accediendo a lo que asume es una petición de permiso.

Hasta que se da cuenta de que pasa de media noche, aún hace mucho frío para estar nadando, este chico idiota necesita largarse de su piscina.

—¡Nanase!—Ladra, plantándose al borde para alcanzarlo.

Esta vez no lo honra con una respuesta, y está haciendo esos pequeños giros bajo el agua por los que Rin no puede evitar quedar fascinado. El chico siempre se veía tan rígido en la casa -por lo menos en tierra- que el contraste con como se mueve en el agua es realmente notable.

Al menos su ratero es agradable a la vista.

Rin ya había concluido que tenía una vida bastante rara. Rara, pero definitivamente increíble. Tenía todo lo que había soñado ahora que su banda de preparatoria, Samezuka, había conseguido meterse en las gráficas. El dinero era definitivamente agradable y le encantaba el apoyo de sus fans. Saber que sus fotografías estaban en los cuartos de las chicas no era tan extraño como había pensado al principio. En realidad, era halagador.

Después de una sobre vendida gira bastante extensa, Rin estaba satisfecho de poder tomarse unos cuantos meses para relajarse y escribir canciones en tranquilidad. Su vida se sentía casi normal -hasta que notó que no podía realmente ir a ninguna parte sin hacer que la gente señalara y gritara. Sabe que es egoísta apreciar tanto la atención, pero la adora.

Rin revisa su teléfono. El chico se ha tomado 7 minutos. Rin puede esperarlo un poco más.

Hay algo con este chico. Algo irreal. Como si tenerlo irrumpiendo en su propiedad con bastante regularidad por algún milagro que Rin no ha adivinado aún no fuera suficientemente irreal,  todo en lo que parece interesado es nadar en la piscina. Fue ofensivo no ser reconocido a la vista como frecuentemente ocurría, y fue un golpe todavía más grande para su autoestima que el chico ni siquiera supiera su nombre.

Lo que era aún más extraño era _cuán agradable_ que era que alguien lo tratara tan indiferentemente por primera vez en tres años. El chico tal vez estaba algunos grados más allá de la locura, pero tener a alguien que no se agitaba por los nervios o emoción al tenerlo cerca era realmente aleccionador, una vez que superaba su propio ego.

Es _normal_ , decide.

Rin checa su teléfono otra vez y llama en voz alta cuando el chico vuelve a salir a la superficie.—Dijiste diez minutos, llevas doce. Anda, fuera.

Nanase se acerca remando obedientemente, e incluso acepta la mano que Rin iba a usar para sacarlo como de costumbre y sale con gracia. Se encamina a la puerta trasera y la abre.

—¿Qué no vienes? Hace frío—Pregunta con el mismo tono soso mientras se mete a la casa, recogiendo la toalla.

Rin arranca con un gruñido y agarra la ropa de Nanase de mala gana, siguiéndolo al interior, listo para sacarlo de su vista. Por alguna razón se desvía hacia la caldera en su camino hacia la entrada principal.

—Estás tiritando.— Dice, y es una frase con muchas menos groserías y que no se acerca ni un poco al punto de "no te invites sólo así nada más"—Hay un baño con regadera al final del pasillo.

No lo dice como una invitación -¿porque quién _invita_ a un invasor de albercas a usar su ducha? Pero Nanase lo toma como una y merodea hacia allá, guiado por Rin quien ahora está en camino a hacer un poco de té. Para sí mismo, por supuesto.

Dejando la charola en la mesa, todavía puede escuchar la ducha funcionando así que toma el teléfono de Nanase.

 **Ven y llevatelo**. Le envía un mensaje a Tachibana.

Nanase sigue en la ducha para cuando él timbra para dejar entrar al agitado hombre.

—De verdad, de verdad lo siento mucho—Dice con exasperada respiración.

Rin se encoge de hombros e invita a Tachibana al salón, donde le ofrece una de las tres tazas de té.

—Lo dejé tomar una ducha—Explica en cuanto Tachibana nota la ausencia de Nanase.—¿Hay algo...uh...mal en él?—Pregunta nerviosamente.

El labio superior de Tachibana se curva un poco mientras toma un sorbo del té.—No... sé que él es un poco... Excéntrico.—Dice escogiendo la palabra después de una breve pausa.

—Porque irrumpir en mi patio trasero y usar mi piscina es solo un _poco_ excéntrico, ¿verdad?

Tachibana se avergüenza ligeramente. Es esto a lo que Rin se ha acostumbrando más.

—Es inofensivo, ¿verdad?—Pregunta solo para asegurarse de no estar cometiendo un gran error al no llamar a la policía.

Error que ya ha cometido tres veces, y aún no puede justificar.

—Es solo que de verdad le gusta nadar... La piscina comunitaria cerró hace poco.

Mirando por le marco de la puerta, Rin puede ver a Haru usando solamente una toalla caminando por el pasillo y se levanta para llevarlo de vuelta al cuarto. Es una casa grande, probablemente se perdió.

—Solo voy a buscar ropa interior—Nanase apunta en cuanto Rin se levanta, y continúa derecho al cuarto de servicios.

Tachibana queda boquiabierto. También Rin. Este maldito niño.

Haru regresa al salón con los calzoncillos rojos con guitarras de Rin y nada más. De diseñador, por supuesto. Quedan un poco flojos en el traserito de Nanase y Rin no sabe si está celoso de la esbelta figura del muchacho, o decepcionado de no conseguir una apariencia más ajustada a su piel. Después se da cuenta de que no debería pensar ninguna de las dos.  Tachibana le hace un gesto, pero es suficiente para hacerla de orden para que se vista.

Nanase toma la última taza sin que le hayan dado pie a hacerlo, recargándose casualmente en el sillón. Rin pudo haberse reído, pero solo se le acomoda una sutil sonrisa.

 Rin se levanta y se encamina a la puerta principal tan pronto como los dos hombres bajaron sus tazas, seguido diligentemente por Tachibana, quien arrastra al chico detrás de sí.

—De nuevo, lo siento mucho, mucho.—Dice en la puerta.

Rin se encoge de hombros y se dirige a Nanase.—¿Podrías...uh..— _no irrumpir en mi piscina?_ —Entrar un poco más temprano la próxima vez? Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Como sea.—Aparece la suave voz, aunque con un dejo de entretenimiento y un brillo en los ojos al encontrarse con los de Rin.

Rin cierra la puerta de inmediato y se va a la cama. Su corazón está latiendo demasiado rápido y es porque está muy cansado de todas estas sandeces.

Y no está del todo sólo la siguiente noche cuando se va a dormir sin ninguna interrupción.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Rin dijo que quería que Nanase llegara más temprano, no se refería con exactitud a temprano en la tarde.

—Creo que hay alguien en el jardín—, el guitarrista, Sousuke, dijo mientras detenía abruptamente el rasgueo en las cuerdas y miraba hacia afuera por la gran ventana— ¡Hay alguien en el jardín!

Con un suspiro, Rin da la vuelta de donde está la banda y mira. Con seguridad, se trata de esos inconfundibles ojos brillando al sol mientras Nanase flota sobre su espalda en la piscina.

—Llamaré a la policía—el bajista, Nitori Aiichirou, asegura.

—No, no es necesario—, se apresura a decir Rin—. Solo déjenlo.

Ignora las preocupadas miradas de interrogación de sus compañeros de banda mientras tamborilea su pie, señalándoles otra vuelta de la última canción. Después de un rato, durante un descanso, Momotarou, quien había decidido que debía ser el baterista solo porque le gusta agitar los brazos, revisa de nuevo por la ventana, para observar que la piscina sigue sin ser desocupada aún.

—El tipo sigue ahí—le dice a Rin.

—¿Es amigo tuyo, Senpai?

—Ai, tienes veintiuno, deja de llamarme Senpai. Él es...uh... usa mi piscina,—explicó Rin encogiéndose de hombros.—Mejor debería ir a asegurarme de si sigue vivo... ¿Alguno va a empezar la cena?

 

 

Rin se paró al borde de la piscina con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho, fulminando al otro con la mirada.

—Maldición ¿En serio estás durmiendo justo ahora?— demandó.

Nanase abrió a duras penas un ojo como respuesta.—Me preguntaba cuándo ibas a aparecer.

Rin extendió una mano pero Nanase se alejó nadando, comenzando más vueltas en crol.

—Llamaré a Tachibana.

—Está trabajando.

—Oh, ¿entonces debo suponer que solamente saldrás cuando estés satisfecho?—Rin dijo sarcásticamente.

—Ese era el plan. No te preocupes—, dijo débilmente antes de recomenzar sus vueltas.

Por supuesto que se preocupa, ¡es su maldita piscina! Pero supuso que el chico no sería tanto problema...al menos sabía en dónde está el baño. Aiichirou aún se perdía. Regresó sin admitir que tal vez el idiota tenía razón.

 

 

—¿Tu amigo va a querer cenar?—Aiichirou preguntó alegremente cuando Rin entró a la cocina.

—Uh.. ¿Dejamos las sobras?— Contestó, inseguro— ¿Ustedes limpiaron aquí?

Ai agitó la cabeza y Rin observó su cocina sin manchas con duda y confusión. No había estado tan inmaculada desde que se había mudado. También notó que la lavadora y secadora están trabajando en el cuarto de servicios, y que la última carga que había quedado en la secadora ya estaba doblada en una cesta. 

¿Acaso el chico...? No, de seguro es solo Ai sintiéndose  demasiado avergonzado como para admitirlo. Tal vez estaba compensando todas esas veces que dejó su dormitorio de la preparatoria sucio.

 

 

—Bueno, has estado ahí por horas—, Rin dijo con un tono suave mientras alargaba la mano.

Siempre está de buen humor después de una productiva práctica. Aparentemente Nanase estaba de buen humor después de nadar largamente, por como sale de la piscina sin discutir. Rin le arrojó su toalla, antes de molestarse con la noción de que Nanase se había apropiado de una de sus toallas.

—Hay sobras de curry para cenar... es caballa—, dijo mientras Nanase se secaba en la cocina.

Se lamió un poco los labios; Rin sonrió mientras metía la comida al microondas.  

 

Nanase tomó una ducha después de comer la caballa restante más rápido de lo que Rin alguna vez había visto a alguien comer en toda su vida. Rin estaba tumbado en el sofá en el salón cuando Nanase entró, vestido seguramente con más de la ropa interior limpia de Rin.

—Puse tus boxers en la lavadora—, declaró sentándose.

—No estoy seguro de quererlos otra vez—, se mofó Rin.

—Makoto se los quedaría con gusto.

—Eso probablemente sería peor... Pero haría una fortuna en ebay.

El sencillo silencio se disipó en cuanto Rin encendió la televisión y se relajó. No vigiló a Nanase cuando fue a traerse una botella de agua y se puso más cómodo en el asiento, subiendo las rodillas.

Y fue así como Matsuoka Rin terminó pasando tiempo con su ratero.

El programa se terminó y él se levantó con una risilla entre dientes, llamando la atención de Nanase estirando la pierna para espolearle el muslo con el pie. 

—Vamos, te llevo a tu casa,—dijo levantándose y yendo a buscar los zapatos de ambos.

Nanse siguió sus movimientos sin quejarse, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto del Ferrari rojo de Rin como si lo hiciera todos los días. Rin estaba un poco decepcionado de que no se viera más impresionado -seguramente, si podía elogiar su piscina, ¿podría también elogiar su auto? Nanase le dio débilmente su dirección y el resto del camino pasó en silencio.

—¿Ese no es el auto de Tachibana?—preguntó Rin al frenar. Nanase asintió.—Pero si dijiste que estaba trabajando...

—Es domingo.

—¿Y?

—Nadie trabaja en domingo.

—Mentiroso de porquería—Rin bramó agresivamente, pero Nanase estaba alejándose con una sonrisa burlona de camino a la puerta.

—Te veo mañana,—dijo sobre su hombro mientras entraba a la casita.

Fue hasta que Rin dio la vuelta y se conducía lejos que se dio cuenta de qué había dicho.

 

 

Y seguramente, Rin estaba ahora postrado al borde de su alberca y estirándose no para atrapar a Nanase y sacarlo, sino para pasarle una botella de agua. Tomó algunos tragos y volvió a arrojarla fuera, prosiguiendo a sacar su pequeña figura fuera del agua y sentarse al borde de la piscina, moviendo los pies.

—Eres extraño,—se burló Rin.

—Tú eres el que está dándole botellas de agua a rateros,—Nanase contestó con su usual tono indiferente.

—¿Y qué mierda de ratero se  mete a escondidas a usar la piscina y lavar la ropa? Y apuesto a que fuiste también tú quien limpió la cocina ayer.

Nanase se inclinó hacia atrás, echándose sobre el frío y húmedo suelo sin darle importancia.—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que haces?

—¿De qué hablas?—Rin preguntó, lo había tomado por sorpresa la repentina conversación.

—Para pagar... todo esto,—Nanase explicó, señalando con sus manos.

—¿Qué Tachibana no te explicó? Creí que era un poco fanático.

—No estaba poniendo atención.

—¿Pero estás interesado ahora?—Nanse se encogió de hombros.—Canto en una banda llamada Samezuka. Vamos muy bien.

—Obviamente.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

El chico volvió a recorrerse hasta sentarse y se quedó mirando al agua.—Solía trabajar en la piscina...

—Ah... Entonces perdiste la alberca _y_ tu trabajo. Déjame adivinar cuál te tiene más molesto, ¿eh?

—No es gracioso.

—Es un poco gracioso. Podrías vivir de ratero.

—No puedes robar una piscina, Rin.

Rin rió entre dientes y sonrió en dirección a Nanase. La triunfante sonrisa del chico fue como una bofetada en la cara cuando notó lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Quién dijo que podías llamarme por mi nombre?

—El mismo que dijo que podía usar tu piscina,—Nanase respondió al fuego, deslizándose de vuelta al agua.

 

El tiempo para mirar de Rin fue interrumpido cuando el teléfono de Nanase comenzó a sonar cerca de ahí.

—Habla Matsuoka,—dijo, contestando la llamada de Tachibana.

—¿Está ahí otra vez? Lo siento tanto, iré a recogerlo justo ahora, solo tengo que...uh...en realidad...—

—Está bien si estás ocupado. No es tan malo cuando no se está metiendo con mi descanso.

Escuchó a Tachibana soltar una risita.—Bueno... Llámeme después ¿supongo?

—Claro... veremos qué hora es. Tal vez solo lo lleve de nuevo.

—¿Uh, "de nuevo", Sr. Matsuoka?

—Mm... Lo llevé a su casa ayer también. El desgraciado fingió que estabas trabajando para poder tener más tiempo en la alberca.

—De verdad, de verdad lo siento. He intentado decirle que simplemente no puede—

Rin lo interrumpió con una risotada. —Está bien. Es inofensivo, ¿verdad?

—Completamente.

 

Rin regresó su mirada a Nanase, que nadaba con una sonrisa oculta en el rostro. ¿Habría estado escuchando? Probablemente...

Sin tratar de volver a llevar más lejos la conversación, se encaminó a la cocina para idearse algo como cena. Era mucho más agradable andar por la cocina limpia de lo que había sido en meses, y cocinar no parecía tan difícil. Nanase seguía nadando cuando sirvió la comida, pero el cerdo no  merecía ser recalentado.

 

—¡Chico, la cena esta lista!—Llamó, y dejó a Nanse decidir por si mismo si estaba invitado o no a cenar.

Resultó que Nanase no era del tipo que rechaza la comida.

—¿Qué?—Nanase preguntó al notar a Rin mirándolo a través de la mesa.

—Nada, solo estás...— _¿Delicioso? ¿Adorable? ¿Escurriendo agua por tu torso desnudo como una estrella porno?_ Decidió que rea mejor no completar la frase e hizo una nota mental de nunca presentarle el chico a su hermana. Este chico estaba bien torneado.—¿Quieres un trago?

—¿No vas a conducir para llevarme?

—Puedo manejar una cerveza, rayos. Espera, tienes edad para beber, ¿verdad?

—Tengo veintidós.

—¿En serio?—dijo Rin, de verdad sorprendido,—Te ves...más joven. Yo también tengo veintidós.

—¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido?

—Eso depende de si quieres recibir cumplidos de mí—, dijo Rin mientras tomaba un sorbo, pasandole una lata a Nanase.

Nanase miró de la lata a Rin, y de vuelta a la alberca que puede ver a través de la ventana del comedor. Rin bajó la suya y miró en la dirección contraría, retorciéndose incómodo en su asiento. Estaba coqueteando, quitado de la pena. Enteramente de forma accidental, por supuesto. Solo estaba siendo bromista, ¿verdad?

—No se supone que invites rateros por una cerveza,— Nanase bromeó.

—Bueno, una vez que lo invitas difícilmente es un ratero, ¿o no?

—¿Dices que soy un invitado?

Rin suspiró con exasperación. Esto apestaba tanto.

—Yo... Me gustaría saber cómo has estado entrando,—dijo Rin, evitando la pregunta.

—Un buen ratero no revela sus trucos. Me quitarías mi entrada.

—Bueno, algunos otros rateros podrían entrar por algo más que mi piscina.

—¿Pero, cómo entraría entonces?

—Oh, no lo sé, ¿Tocando la puerta?

—Pero ya no sería un ratero si me invitaras. Si fuera invitado, te avisaría.

Y estaban de vuelta en el primer punto. Fue hasta entonces que Rin se dio cuenta que había estado recargándose más y más cerca sobre la mesa. Se recargó de nuevo de un tirón.

—Bien. Te invito.

Los ojos de Nanase centellaron, brillando como el océano bajo la luz del sol. Rin respiró con un poco de dificultad, cautivado. Nanase se aclaró la garganta en medio del silencio. Aparentemente había dicho algo mientras Rin estaba perdido en sus ojos.

—Dije vamos, te enseñaré,—se levantó y ofreció su mano.

Aunque estaba tentado, Rin no sabía cómo reaccionaría a tocarlo. Podría simplemente perder el control justo en ese momento y arrastrar al chico a su dormitorio -pensamiento que no había cruzado su mente hasta entonces. Honestamente. Ni siquiera hacía falta mirar a la cantidad de pañuelos en el bote de basura de su cuarto. Ignoró la mano y siguió a Nanase al jardín, echando miradas en busca de cualquier cosa obvia que se hubiera perdido.

—Aquí arriba,—escuchó, el suave tono usual de Nanase con cierta rudeza, como si se acabara de esforzar por algo.

Y oh, debería verlo. Estaba en un árbol, agarrado de una rama penosamente delgada.

—¡Maldito seas, Nanase, si rompes mi árbol!

Lo miró recorrer rápidamente por el tronco, largas piernas balanceándose fácilmente por soportes invisibles para sus pies. Maniobraba por el árbol y se cambió con delicadeza de rama, aterrizando en otro árbol que estaba detrás de su cerca de perímetro, en un camino raramente usado. Nanase hizo el viaje en reversa, y bajó del árbol al jardín de Rin como un mono bajando del follaje.

—Eso es un poco extremo solo por una piscina. Eres como un maldito lemur,—dijo Rin trotando de regreso.—Pero... sí... usa la puerta,  preferiría que no fueras a caerte y murieras en mi propiedad, gracias.

—¿Preocupado?—preguntó con un tono burlón, aunque su rostro mantenía esa expresión recta con el ceño fruncido.—¿Qué si no estás?

—Entonces solo deberías llamar antes, ¿no crees?

—¿Estás dándome tu número, Rin?

El chico estaba _definitivamente_ coqueteando también, Rin se sintió como una colegiala atolondrada. No había razón para sentir esas estúpidas mariposas en el estómago. Había conocido a alguien nuevo, eso era todo. ¿Y qué si sí estaba un poco preocupado? Eso solo probaba que no era un mal tipo, ¿cierto?

—Supongo que no tengo opción si quiero mantener mi árbol intacto, ¿verdad? Te llevaré a casa ahora, eres un peligro.

—Eres una estrella de rock. Te gusta el peligro.


	4. Chapter 4

—Voy con Rin,—declara Haru al desenredar sus piernas de las de Makoto de donde habían estado, compartiendo el sofá mirando una película.

—¿Vas a dónde, Haru-chan?—chilla Nagisa, saltando del regazo de su novio en el sillón adyacente.

—A ver la piscina,—explica Haru, solo para encontrar restringidos sus movimientos por la mano de Makoto deteniéndolo de la muñeca.

—No, Haru, no puedes solo aparecer en su casa así como así. No me importa si dijo que eras bienvenido, es tarde. Él es una persona ocupada... no puedes solo-

—Pero está aquí para llevarme,—Interrumpe Haru, acercándose a la ventana y  moviendo la mano.

—Él... ¿Qué?—dice Makoto, apretando las cejas.

Nagisa se amarra a la ventana y pega la cara en el cristal, haciendo un loco sonido de "oooh" al divisar un auto. Haruka mira de nuevo a su compañero de toda la vida, quien está haciendo una mueca justo donde lo dejó. Algo entre confusión, orgullo y celos. Y son los celos lo que molesta a Haru, al poder asegurar hacía quién van dirigidos.

 

                                                                   -              -             -            -

 

—¿Quién es el aterrador enanito rubio?—pregunta Rin mientras Haru se abrocha junto a él.

—Nagisa. Compañero de piso,—Rin se ha ido acostumbrando a las directas y cortas respuestas de Nanase, y no se molesta en preguntar más detalles.

Puede ver al chico ansioso en su asiento. Rin ni siquiera ha regresado a casa después de una junta de grabación de tres días en Tokio y ya está siendo forzado a hacerla de niñero de este idiota. Aunque no tomó muchos ruegos por parte de Nanase. Solamente un mensaje y Rin ya estaba desviándose por la carretera para recogerlo de camino a casa. Estaba responsabilizándose, eso era todo. No podía prometerle al tipo acceso a la piscina e irse dos días después. 

Pero eso tampoco explicaba por qué estaba sentado en el jardín al atardecer del helado abril, mirando al rarito dando vueltas como un delfín recién liberado del cautiverio.

 

—Estás cansado,—le dice Nanase, escalando fuera de la piscina después de una rigurosa hora, con un aspecto re-hidratado.

—Ha sido una semana larga,—Rin dice pesadamente, pasando la toalla que había tenido en las piernas todo el tiempo.

—Te prepararé la cena.

Nanse le da un tirón a la manga de Rin para sacarlo de la silla decorativa, y por primera vez recoge su propia ropa y la lleva dentro.

Rin deja a Nanase enjuagarse en el baño de abajo, antes de tomar una en el su baño, más grande, del piso de arriba. Se reúnen en la cocina con un conjunto a juego de calzoncillos y sudaderas.

—... Esos son míos,—dice Rin entre molesto y halagado.

—Los míos se mojaron,—explica Nanase calmadamente, girando en la cocina.

No hay razón para que Rin se siente en la isla de la cocina, pero aún así lo hace. Y no es como que haya algo que observar ver ahí... tal vez la forma en la que esos shorts enseñan las piernas de Nanase cuando se agacha para escudriñar en el refrigerador.

Hu, Rin no había sido realmente un _tipo de piernas_...

 

Se sientan juntos en el sofá del salón principal después de la cena. Rin automaticamente saca un suave cobertor de uno de los pequeños depósitos que funcionan como taburetes para uno de los sillones, antes de volverse a Nanase ruborizándose. Le está dando una inexplicable mirada, pero no hace comentario alguno. Mandando al diablo todas las inhibiciones posibles, Rin atrae sus piernas y se tapa con la lana. 

—Encuentra una película,—exige, empujando los controles en dirección a Nanase, quien lo hace voluntariamente.

Rin se revuelve incómodo, tratando de mantener sus rodillas bien dobladas para no meterse en el asiento de Nanase.

—Solo ve a dormir, Rin,—suspira Nanase.

—No cuando estés aquí,— responde con un gruñido.

—Puedo salir yo sólo. Vas a acabar adolorido si duermes ahí.

Rin se niega a pensar cómo podría terminar adolorido con solo otro vistazo a las piernas de Nanase.

—De cualquier forma no puedo dormir en el sillón... necesito mi... no importa,—se calla rápidamente y espera que su cabello y la cobija cubran la mayor parte de su sonrojo. 

—¿Necesitas qué?

Rin va a arrepentirse de esto algún día, pero está muy cansado para razonar por qué. —Mi almohada,—murmura.

—Oh,—y caen en un silencio hasta el siguiente corte comercial. Rin está bostezando sin tregua. —Estira las piernas o algo. Deja de moverte. 

Siendo tomado con la guardia baja por la irritación en la voz de Nanase, Rin lentamente mueve sus pies para dejarlos descansando junto a sus piernas. Ante la ceja levantada de Nanase, Rin se rinde y se desparrama.

El contacto de sus pantorrillas con los muslos desnudos de Nanase le envía un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. O tal vez sea ese nuevo jabón en polvo...sí. Esa cobija sí que puede lograrlo con ese jabón.

—¡Ve a la _cama, Rin_! En serio,—dice Nanase, picando a Rin en la espinilla.

Rin sabe que no puede solo dejar al intruso... aunque es bastante bienvenido para ser un intruso, por su cuenta.  No le preocupa en lo más mínimo que algo se pierda. Para nada. No, está mucho más preocupado por que Nanase se escurra a la piscina otra vez y lo despierte con esa maldita luz.

Es el pensamiento más honesto que ha tenido en toda la tarde.

—Te llevaré a tu casa,—decide, jalando la cobija más cerca en su intento por moverse.

—Solo llamaré a Makoto...

—No puedes hacerlo salir tan tarde para que venga a recogerte. ¿Qué no tiene trabajo mañana?

Nanase asiente, a Rin le parece que se ve un poco decaído. Le da una patada.

—Te puedes quedar, si quieres. Como sea, tengo seis cuartos.

—¿Cuál es la condición?—pregunta Nanase. Rin frunce el ceño.—Puedo verlo en tu rostro. No te haré el desayuno si es lo que es.

—No, eso no.

—Pero sí hay una condición. Ugh, no voy a hacer nada como _eso_ si es por lo que tienes esa sonrisa. Eres un pervertido.

Francamente, Rin no piensa que haya algo malo con su expresión. El chico es el pervertido por llegar a conclusiones tan lascivas.—Solo mantente alejado de la piscina hasta mañana,—dice con serenidad, moviéndose para ponerse de pie y apagando la película.—Vamos. Supongo que tú mismo te conseguirás algo de ropa.

 

Dirige a Nanase al cuarto que usualmente Ai usa -en el piso de abajo y del otro lado del edificio, muy, muy lejos del suyo, porque ya había tenido suficiente tortura compartiendo cuarto con Ai en la escuela, no puede imaginarse que sea menos molesto dormir cerca de él ahora. Además, sabe que Ai está suficientemente domesticado para mantener sus sábanas limpias. Sus adormilados pies lo guían a la comodidad de su afelpada alfombra y el piloto automático lo mete en la cama, acurrucándose con su almohada. 

Cuando alguien pasa sus años de juventud compartiendo cuarto con otros chicos, se acostumbra bastante a dormir sin pena cerca de otras personas. Rin no puede siquiera contar el número de veces que despertó con Ai pegado a su espalda, siempre murmurando excusas sobre pesadillas o clima aterrador. Pero incluso con Nanase tan lejos de él como es posible, en cuanto a habitaciones, no puede calmar cómo dormir _tan cerca_ de él lo hace estremecerse. 

Pero parece más a que haya comido algo malo en Tokio.

 

 

                                                                                         -            -              -

 

—Rin,—dice Haru, y siente un brazo aferrándose más a su pecho como respuesta.

—Uh... Rin,—repite, pero la nariz del pelirrojo se entierra más en su cuello.

—Rin, despierta,—intenta una tercera vez, después de que Rin enrollara sus piernas entre las de Haru.

—No soy tu almohada, Rin, despierta,—y finalmente sus ojos se entreabren.

—Maldición, de verdad no eres mi almohada, huesudo de porquería,—jadea.—Lárgate de mi cama, Nanase.

—Primero me tienes que soltar.

—'Stoy a gusto,—Rin se queja, doblándose más cerca.

 

 

                                                                                         -             -            -

 

Rin despierta sintiéndose extremadamente descansado, especialmente considerando cuánto trabajo le había costado dormir, y ese descabellado sueño de antes. Inhala una esencia como clorada que siente conocer de alguna parte, pero no consigue acertarlo del todo. Como sea, es tranquilizadora, y le da un apretón a su almohada

—¿Estás despierto _ahora_ , Rin?—escucha murmurar a una voz exasperada junto a él.

Sus ojos se abren volando, y es saludado al instante por esos fascinantes estanques de azul.

—Hola,—dice Nanase, sin parpadear.

Le toma un segundo, Rin nunca había sido una persona tan mañanera, pero entonces-  —Qué _demonios_ , Nanase. Fuera de mi maldita cama, o voy a arrojarte a la piscina y a _ahogarte_ ,—grita, desenrollando desesperadamente sus piernas y recorriéndose al otro lado de la cama, pataleando hasta despertar.

—Has estado durmiendo por horas,—se queja Nanase, sentándose casualmente.

Y es entonces que Rin se da cuenta de que no tiene camisa, y que él mismo no está solo sin camisa. —Si estás desnudo, con una mierda, voy a ahogarte en el maldito escusado, Nanase.

—No seas estúpido. Estoy usando mi traje de baño.

—Qué _demonios_ , Nanase,—e incluso cuando sabe que está repitiendo lo que ya dijo, son en realidad las únicas palabras que puede pensar ahora.—Los invitados no se meten en la cama de sus anfitriones en nada más que su maldito _traje de baño_. Ahora mi cama va a apestar a alberca por semanas.

—O podrías, no lo sé, ¿cambiarla?—este chico era un sarcástico de porquería en la mañana.—Y tal vez podría ayudar que el anfitrión no fuera tan encimoso cuando duerme.

—¡No me culpes a mí! ¡Y _vete_!—dice con otra patada fallida en dirección a Nanase.—¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las nueve... Vina antes a preguntarte si estaba bien que usara la piscina.

—¿Desde cuándo pides las cosas?

Nanase se encoge de hombros, aún sentado sin interés en la cama. Rin suelta una última patada y él finalmente rueda, encontrándose de pie y sale alejándose con una caminata.

Rin puede jurar que mueve así la cadera a propósito.

 

Pero al menos el desgraciado hace un buen desayuno, decide Rin, tragando otro bocado de su tercer... tal vez cuarto panqueque con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Yo limpio. Creí que querías nadar,—dice, un poco sorprendido de cuán eficientemente puede trabajar en la cocina tan tarde, cuando para Rin, acaba de amanecer.

—Mis manos están nadando,—contesta.

Rin aun no ha descubierto si decir todo con una expresión directa y tono soso es un talento o actuado. Especialmente cuando dice cosas tan ridículas como estas.

—Ve a la piscina, Nanase.

—Que bien que cambiaste tu línea de la semana pasada. 

—Ve y alucinate u orgasmeate o lo que sea que hagas. Necesito que te vayas antes de que venga Sousuke.

—No quieres que te atrape con orto, ¿eh?

Rin puede sentir su mejillas encendiéndose por la inferencia, aunque es completamente falsa. No, de verdad, va completamente en serio esta vez. —Tenemos trabajo que hacer, tú, desgraciado. Ahora, ¡fuera!

Rin toma a Nanase de los hombros y lo desfila fuera. Recibe una salpicadura nada grata cuando el chico se clava en la piscina, pero lo toma con una sonrisa.

 

Lo ha estado haciendo últimamente. Sonreír, eso es. Terminar salpicado está convirtiéndose en algo recurrente también, pero no le molesta tanto. Este chico es solo... él es algo, eso es seguro. Rin ya no puede pretender que lo mantiene cerca solamente por que es un placer para sus ojos. El chico anda sin camisa tan a menudo que es más un premio cuando está vestido. la charla sale tan naturalmente,y es agradable tenerlo tan cómodo cerca de él.

Rin saluda con la mano hacia la piscina desde el balcón de su recamara después de vestirse para el día, y saca algunas de sus prendas más ajustadas para Nanase. No es que quiera ver a ese chico en ropa apretada... él es más delgado, solamente, eso es todo. No puede tener cayendosele los pantalones ahora.

Rin malo. Malo, malo, _mal_ Rin.

 

Pero puede guardar _esa_ pequeña imagen para después.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

—¿Qué rayos pasó con tocar, Nanase?—, grita Rin a través de su propiedad.

Está apenas oscuro para que la luz salga cuando Nanase nada hacia ella, y es _endemoniadamente molesto_ , piensa Rin. Al menos el chico se detiene para explicarse, aparentemente confiado de que no será arrastrado fuera ni llamaran a su cuidador.

Bueno _eso_ tal vez podría cambiar esta noche.

—Incluso te llamé antes, pero no contestaste,—dice calmadamente.—Tu perro guardián me corrió en la puerta. Sabes que llovió está mañana, el árbol estaba terriblemente resbaloso... pude haberme roto el cuello.

El sarcasmo que anuda sus palabras es cortante. Rin sintió una extraña punzada de culpa y molestia.

—¿Eso es un puchero, Nanase?—demanda Rin, agachándose frente a él.

—No hago pucheros.

—No. Lo estás haciendo,—se burló Rin, estirando su mano para alcanzar la cara de Nanase y presionándole el labio inferior con el pulgar. El chico es lindo cuando está molesto, según parece.—Voy a hablar con Sousuke. Se quedó a dormir anoche... ¿y qué pasa con esa cara, Nanase?

Rin apretó fuertemente la quijada del chico, observando la forma en la que su labio seguía sobresaliendo un poco y sus ojos se negaban a encontrarse con los de Rin. Rápidamente giró su cabeza, soltándose del agarre de Rin.—Nada.

—No, estás...—¿molesto? ¿enojado?¿qué era esa cara?—No estás feliz,—se resuelve a decir.—Dejaré la puerta trasera abierta. No te metas a estorbar.

Lanza una rápida mirada de vuelta a Nanase mientras sostenía la puerta con un libro, pero él ya había desaparecido en el agua. Está nadando diferente hoy, piensa Rin. Sus brazadas son frustradas y poderosas, en lugar de la elegancia natural a la que Rin ese ha acostumbrado a ver. Frunce el ceño. Aunque puede apostar con bastante seguridad qué es lo que lo molestó.

 

—¡Oye, Sousuke!—ladra en cuanto entra al cuarto de música.—No estés corriendo a mis amigos sin preguntarme antes.

—¿Disculpa?—responde el hombre alto de cabello oscuro.—Un pequeño rarito se apareció en la entrada y pidió usar la piscina. No tenías ningún amigo anunciado.

—... Bueno, tal vez su modo de decirlo no fue el mejor.

—¿Este es el tipo loco que encontraste en la alberca hace un par de semanas? ¿El que se metió?

—... Sí.

—Entonces te hiciste amigo de tu intruso. ¿Tan sólo estás?

—Es fácil de entender, eso es todo,— insiste Rin.

—¿Y él es solamente un poco hermosos como para echarlo?

Tal vez Rin perdió momentáneamente el control de sus músculos faciales.

—¡Oh, oh, oh! ¿Posesivo?—se burla Sousuke.

Rin puede sentir su rostro encendiéndose en un segundo. Sousuke siempre podía leerlo como a un libro. Trata de tartamudear algo en su defensa, pero por supuesto es interrumpido por la risa del otro hombre.

—Relájate, no ando tras tu nuevo juguete. No soy tan estúpido,—su tono es severo de repente.—Sabes lo peligroso que es esto, ¿verdad? Eres Matsuoka Rin y estás dejando que un vagabundo enloquecido por el cloro se meta nadando a tu corazón.

—¡Solo somos _amigos_!—Rin trata de acentuar, desplomándose en el banco del piano.

—Oh, por favor. Él solo está usándote por el dinero y la fama,—resopla Sousuke, mirándolo con furia hacia abajo.—Pero como sea, me largo. No puedo trabajar contigo cuando tu cabeza está tan nublada. Arreglalo, Rin.

—¡Sousuke, no!—Rin suplica a la espalda de su amigo en retirada.—¡Nanase no está interesado en-.—Pero la puerta ya se había azotado.

 

 ¿Y en _qué_ no está interesado Nanase? Rin está bastante seguro de que el idiota no le da ninguna clase de importancia a su fama o fortuna, siempre se ve tan desinteresado y lo trata como si fuera tan _normal_.  La forma tan confiada en la que coqueteó con él la semana pasada -y Rin sabe sobre coqueteo; Rin es el Rey del coqueteo- no había forma de confundirlo por otra cosa, ¿tal vez Nanase también estaba un _poquito_ interesado en él?

Pero tal vez era parte de su fachada.

Decidió no pensar en eso justo ahora. Habían tenido bastantes canciones depresivas en el último album, y seguramente terminaría por escribir algo amargado si llegaba a preocuparse demasiado por Nanase. Pero al menos algo amargado podía ser publicado realmente... en lugar de la bochornosa alternativa que tarareó para sí mismo anoche. Pero eso no tenía que ver con pensar en Nanase necesariamente... la persona de su canción solo tenía ojos azules. Mucha gente tenía ojos azules.

Dirigiéndose afuera a través de la cocina, tomó un par de botellas de agua del refrigerador, ignorando la molesta risa en el fondo de su cabeza que se burlaba de cómo atendía al idiota también. Dicho idiota nadó al borde y agradecido tomó la bebida, antes de acarrearse a sí mismo fuera y empezar a restregarse el cuerpo.

—Sousuke se fue, por cierto,—informa Rin.

—Oh, ok. Llamé a Makoto para que me lleve de regreso a casa, pero no estará aquí en un rato.

—'Ta bien. Voy a ordenar una pizza, ¿quieren quedarse para probar?—Rin no estaba completamente seguro de dónde había salido esa oferta, pero tampoco tenía ánimos de comer sólo.

Nanase pausó brevemente y ladeó la cabeza en dirección a Rin. —¿Tú pagas?

—Eres un descarado de mierda. Pero sí... yo pago. Pero tendrás que correr a la entrada a recibirlas. Invita también a tu otro compañero si quieres.

—Son dos, ¿está bien?

—Como sea, ve y vístete. No vas a atender mi puerta semidesnudo, Nanase.

Rin podría jurar que vio una sonrisa triunfal en el estoico rostro frente a él, pero duró solo un segundo antes de que los dos se dieran la vuelta y se encaminaran a la casa.

—Envíale un texto a Makoto,—ordenó Nanase arrojándole su teléfono a Rin.

íRin obedeció auntomáticamente, enviando la invitación y un numero de 4 dígitos para el código de la puerta al final.

 

 **Ese es el cumpleaños de Haru** , contestó Makoto.

Rin se sonrojó ante la coincidencia. Solo había pensado que los números sonaban bien... no era la clase de romántico que usa a una persona significativa como contraseña... incluso Aiichirou siempre sonriera engreído cuando Rin lo dejaba usar su laptop... y no había forma de que Nanase fuera significativo siquiera. _Maldición, Rin, ¡deja de sonreír!_

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó Rin, siguiendo a Nanase mientras salía del baño y caminaba al cuarto de servicio por el pasillo, donde se recargó en la secadora mientras el otro escarbaba entre su ropa por algo que le gustara. Rin ya no podía siquiera forzarse para que le importara, no esperaba menos de Nanase a estas alturas.

—La especial de mariscos... con piña,—dijo Nanase erizándose el cabello secándolo con la toalla.—Para Makoto una de pollo y maíz. Rei y Nagisa comparten una grande margarita generalmente.

—Uh, hu, claro. Yo pediré un festín de carne-espera...¿piña?

—Sí, piña.—Nanase lo miró fijamente.

Rin hizo una mueca. —Eres tan anormal, Nanase. Y dame eso, eres incompetente totalmente.

Robando la toalla de Nanase, Rin comienza a dar a su cabello una mucho más rigurosa secada. No se estaba dejando llevar por las gotitas resbalando por su cuello y torso desnudo... pero deshacerse de ellas era prioridad si tenía intenciones de conservar las trusas puestas. Nanase prácticamente _resplandecía_ después de una ducha. A pesar de los gruñidos y tratar de encogerse con desdén y escapar, eventualmente Nanase dejó que Rin lo secara. ¿Cómo podría Rin perderse el rosa que titilaba en sus mejillas? No había manera de que se hubiera calentado de haber estado en la piscina tan rápido.

—Debería decirte... sobre mis amigos...—comenzó Nanase mientras se ponía una camisa

 

 

\-            -         -

 

 

 —Será divertido, dijiste. Ellos serán divertidos, dijiste. No digas que no traté de advertirte,—Nanase le susurró a Rin al oído cuando dejaron el abarrotado salón para ir a buscar más bebidas del bar personal de Rin.

—No me dijiste que Hazuki estaba hecho de azúcar y hule,—Rin siseó en respuesta.

 

Haruka decidió que Rin era candente cuando se ponía nervioso. Bueno, más candente.

 

La reunión había comenzado bien, con Makoto saludando a Rin educadamente en la entrada con una sonrisa nerviosa, tan típica de él. No era el más grande fan de Samezuka en el mundo, pero podía apreciar un rostro famoso, creía Haru. Makoto se había encargado de desviar largo saludo rollero de Rei con un golpecito en su hombro, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para detener el cañonazo que disparó Nagisa por la puerta principal.

—Oh Dios mio, _oh dios mio, **oh dios mio**_ ,—chilló Nagisa, rebotando a través del umbral y tomando a Rin de las muñecas, continuando sus saltos hasta donde estaba parado.—¡No me dijiste que tu amigo del Ferrari era _Matsuoka Rin_ , Haru! No te lo guardes solo para ti.

—Uh... hola,—Rin tartamudeó, tratando de gentilmente abrir haciendo palanca y sacar sus muñecas.—Pasen.

Después, Nagisa, con la amabilidad de soltar _una_ de sus muñecas, paseó a Rin por su propia casa exigiendo un tour. Haru podía escuchar sus emocionados chirridos desde el otro lado de la casa.

—¿No deberías ir a rescatarlo?—se preguntó Makoto, sentándose en uno de los reclinables del salón.

—Él se lo buscó,—contestó Haru con frialdad.

 

Por suerte Rei fue capaz de refrenar a su eufórico novio y atraparlo en el sofá con un brazo firme alrededor de su cintura. Sabiendo por experiencias pasadas qué suerte tendría sentándose cerca de Nagisa, Haru, valientemente, se dobló en el suelo frente a los dos sillones. Rin, según parecía, no necesitaba que le advirtieran dos veces que evitara acercarse a la pareja en el sofá.

Las pizzas fueron entregadas justo cuando Haru y Rin regresaban con los brebajes. Haru casi se sintió culpable por dejar a Rin a merced de Nagisa... pero después... disfrutaba verlo avergonzarse con el interminable torrente de preguntas sumamente personales del rubio.

"¿Estás soltero, Rin?" "¿De qué color es la ropa interior que traes, Rin?" _Azul, no era que Haru hubiera estado fisgoneando toda la noche._ "Si fueras a salir con un hombre, ¿estarías arriba o abajo, Rin?"

Rin era sexy cuando se avergonzaba.

 

No era del todo un accidente que el asiento de Haru se hubiera descarrilado varias pulgadas hacia la izquierda y ahora estuviera recargado frente al de Rin. Pero había sido culpa de Rin por haber levantado las piernas y dejar un respaldo a la medida de Haru al moverlas.

—Déjame probar,—gruñó Rin detrás de él.

—Pero te burlaste de mi piña.

—Los rateros deberían compartir su botín.

—No si son buenos... además, tú no compras pizza para rateros.

—Creí que ya habíamos acordado que eres muy mal ratero.

Aunque su cotorreo de un lado para otro es repartido por lo bajo, aunque con voz nítida, no pasa mucho antes de que Haru pueda sentir los ojos de sus tres amigos mirándolos burlonamente.

 

Rin utiliza el descuido en su concentración para inclinarse y robar con sus afilados dientes un trozo de la rebanada que Haru estaba apenas llevándose a los labios.

Haru _no solamente_ pasó saliva de manera audible con este segundo acercamiento a esas dagas miniatura.

 

—No dejen que Rin escoja la película, tiene pésimo gusto,—suspiró Haru, echándose hacia atrás después de apilar su caja de pizza vacía sobre la de Rin poco después.

—Lo dice el tipo que pide _piña_ en su pizza,—Rin replicó, dándole a la cabeza de Haru un empujón con la rodilla.

 Cuando Haru estiró el brazo para atrapar el control que habían arrojado en dirección a Rin, él enganchó su pierna alrededor de la garganta de Haru, atrapándolo en un estrecho, pero no doloroso, agarre. En represalia, Haru agarró el otro tobillo de Rin.

La garantizada riña dejó a Rin hecho un desastre desplomado en el suelo y con el más veloz Haru echado de lado sobre él, con el codo clavado en la axila y las piernas completamente enredadas.

—Si van a hacer eso aquí, ¿puedo grabarlo?—preguntó Nagisa con voz radiante.

La interrupción cortó brevemente al par cruzando miradas.

Solo míralo sonrojarse, piensa Haru, riendo disimuladamente mientras ambos se levantan, recargándose juntos en la silla ahora desierta de Rin. El lado izquierdo de Haru se estremece al contacto con el cuerpo de Rin. Era cálido y el contacto no era agotador como con Nagisa o condescendiente como el de Makoto.

Y hablando de Makoto, puede sentir esos ojos verdes derramándose sobre su nuca. Haru esta bastante seguro de que está usando su cara "preocupada" justo ahora,y si voltea, soltará su famosa sonrisa ridícula. La sonrisa que significa "te haré hablar de sentimientos más tarde". Haru evita mirar.

 

La película -elección de Nagisa, al menos se quedó callado- casi termina cuando Haru siente un golpe seco en su hombro izquierdo.

—¿Qué rayos, Rin?—tararea mientras revisa el daño. Es demasiado para no poder dormir sin su almohada.—Hay que terminar la película... Se despertará,—continúa, todo el tiempo acomodándose para que la pesada cabeza de Rin descanse en su pecho más cómodamente.

Y ese brazo sobre su espalda es porque es _cómodo_ , _no_ porque este acurrucado.

 

Nanase Haruka no se acurruca.

 

También nota perfectamente que se ha convertido en el objetivo de la incisiva mirada de Makoto.

—Eres ridículo,—refunfuña Haru mientras le da una buena sacudida a Rin, despertándolo lo suficiente para tirar de él y ponerlo de pie.

 

Deja a Makoto a cargo de limpiar las cajas de pizza y latas vacías y Rei se adueña de la tarea de mantener a Nagisa lejos del cuarto de Rin, todo el tiempo picando a Rin en la espalda para subirlo por las escaleras.

 

—Eres como un zombie cuando estás cansado,—dice suavemente.—A la cama, yo cierro.

—Puedo hacerlo yo mismo,—responde mascullando Rin, usando la pared para apoyarse mientras comienza a desencascarse los calzoncillos.

—Por el amor de dios, déjate algo encima,—Haru suplica. No porque esté reacio a ver a Rin en pelotas, todo lo contrario: no quiere hacer estragos con el pobre tipo mientras duerme.—¿Dónde están tus llaves? Las traeré de regreso a primera hora.

Rin le echa una larga y cansada mirada mientras pierde la camisa, aún con bastante conciencia para considerar las preocupaciones que Sousuke tuvo antes. —¿Te asegurarás de cerrar la puerta trasera y la entrada?

—Lo juro por tu piscina. No puedo dejar que otro intruso tome mi territorio.

—El bolsillo del abrigo...—Rin dice desdeñosamente, acurrucándose en la cama. —¿Podrías pasarme mi almohada?—añade con un bostezo.

Observando por el suelo en el lado de la cama que Rin señala, Haru encuentra... una cosa.

Aparentemente solía ser una almohada.

Ahora es como un bulto deforme, pero Rin se lo arrebata ansiosamente, agarrándolo en un apretado abrazo y presionando su cabeza de lado en la esquina de apariencia más suave.

Es un poquito lindo... en lugar de una preocupante conducta para un hombre adulto.

—Te veo mañana,—suspira Haru, pasando su mano por los mechones rojos de Rin mientras le quita la liga, dejándolo un poco andrajoso.

 

Haru no se pierde la entretenida sonrisa que Makoto le dedica cuando se reúnen en la puerta principal para dejar el sitio.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Haruka se dio cuenta de que probablemente estaba mintiendo, solo un poco, cuando dijo que no se acurrucaba. Pero aún así, Haruka _no_ se acurrucaba. A no ser, claro, que fueras Makoto. Makoto, quien parecía tener una especie de habilidad mágica de invocación cuando palmeaba un espacio en su cama a modo de invitación. Llenaba a Haru con esa sensación intimidante que un niño debe sentir cuando sus padres exigen una "charla familiar". Quería escaparse por las escaleras hasta su cama y ocultarse bajo el edredón, pero Makoto entonces pondría su cara de _decepción,_ y Haru no podía manejar eso.

—Gracias,—Makoto dijo con una sonrisa cuando Haru se arrancó los cobertores y se deslizó a su lado. Estaban acostados frente a frente, cada uno con un brazo sobre la cintura del otro. Mientras la conversación continuaba, Haru siempre terminaría por acercarse cada vez más al pecho de Makoto. Sabe muy bien que no llegará a su cama esa noche.

—Entonces, tú y Matsuoka, ¿hu?—Makoto pregunta tentativamente después de haber estado dando rodeos con comentarios sobre su trabajo y la escuela nocturna, incluso llegó a preguntar si el clima ya se había calentado como para nadar.

—Solo somos...amigos,—porque amigos es _probablemente_ la palabra correcta, ¿verdad?

—Se han hecho terriblemente cercanos terriblemente rápido.

—Yo no diría eso...

—Te dejó acurrucarte con él y que cerraras su casa. Yo diría que eso es bastante cerca.

—Es un latoso.

—También es alguien bastante agradable a la vista...—la sonrisa de Makoto centelló contra la cabeza de Haru.

—Uh... sí. Lo noté.

—Lo miras como ves a las piscinas, Haru. Te gusta.

—Bueno, a ti también. Es solo un encaprichamiento con una celebridad, ¿verdad?

—Ah, pero tú _no_ te encaprichas por celebridades, Haru-chan. ¿Al menos has escuchado alguna canción de Samezuka?

A decir verdad, no. Escuchó media introducción de una canción en la radio del auto de Rin antes de que él estirara el brazo y lo apagara, murmurando algo sobre _vergonzoso_. El silencio fue suficiente respuesta para Makoto.

—Solo ten cuidado,—pasa sus manos por el cabello de Haru.—Conoces todos los rumores sobre estrellas de rock... fiestas salvajes, drogas, acostones con _groupies_.

No habría sido bueno para su argumento de "encaprichamiento con una celebridad" si de inmediato se ponía a insistir que Rin no era así, ¿o sí? Además, Haru ni siquiera sabía si Rin estaba interesado en ese tipo de cosas... era solo... llamenlo instinto.  Sabía que la advertencia de Makoto aplicaba tanto para ser "solo amigos" como para algo más. No era que siquiera que hubiera la posibilidad de que eso pasara si Rin seguía ignorándolo que él caminara semidesnudo por su casa a propósito y aflojando su lengua con pequeños comentarios provocadores. 

—¿Todavía no empiezas a buscar otro trabajo?—el tono de Makoto se volvió serio mientras ponía un poco más de peso en su agarre en la cintura de Haru -restringiéndolo.

 _No otra vez_...

 

 

\-        -        -

 

 

Rin despertó más temprano que de costumbre -según puede adivinar por la luz que de filtra por las cortinas- y rueda sobre su cama, estirándose y rascándose el pecho.

—Buenos días,—escucha un soso tono que le es familiar y voltea.

Bueno, al menos el chico no está en su cama esta vez, más como sentado sobre su edredón y recargado en las almohadas. Rin está sorprendido, honestamente. El intruso cumplió con su palabra de traer las llaves de Rin a primera hora, y no le parece haber sido asesinado mientras dormía... ¿Pero qué demonios está haciendo con su laptop?

—Eso tiene contraseña,—dice Rin, con su voz consistente en cansancio y aún frotándose la pegajosa goma en sus ojos.

—Le pregunté a Nitori,—Nanase contesta débilmente y le pasa a Rin su teléfono.

 

 **Estoy demasiado cansado para recordar la contraseña de mi propia laptop, cuál es?** Se lee en le mensaje de "Rin" que Nanase envió.

 **Deja de agotarte tanto! Y soy YO, recuerda. Por esto necesitas un AP.** Fue la respuesta de Nitori.

 

—Ni siquiera lo cuestionó... tus amigos te conocen bien.

Rin no tiene que mirarlo para saber que Nanase tiene una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

—¡Qué estás haciendo, tengo cosas privadas ahí!—espeta Rin, acercándose y estriándose por la laptop, que es sin demora levantada fuera de su alcance.

—Solo estoy buscando trabajos. Incluso dejé abierta la ventana de internet que usabas.

Es un lindo gesto, considerando la situación, pero Rin sabe exactamente qué estaba abierto en su explorador antes de que cerrara la laptop la noche anterior, justo antes de irse a dormir...

Se recorre un más cerca y se asoma por encima del brazo de Nanase para ver la pantalla. No estaba mintiendo, el tipo sí está buscando trabajos. Mirando hacia arriba puede ver un frustrado ceño fruncido.

—Quítate de mi brazo, no puedo teclear.

 _Este maldito niño_. Pero aún así Rin ablanda su peso, a pesar de que levantarse en el suave colchón es medio difícil, especialmente cuando acaba de despertar. Se le ocurre una idea.

—¿Qué estás _haciendo_?—sisea Nanase, angustiado mientras Rin levanta el brazo de Nanase con la cabeza y se acomoda debajo, contra su pecho.

—Ayudándote a buscar trabajo, estúpido.

—¿ _Aplastándome los pulmones_?—el chico sí se ve bastante sonrojado, y está respirando con un poco de pesadez. Rin se mueve, poniéndose cómodo.

 

El brazo de Nanase está colgando inútilmente en el aire sobre Rin, tratando de encontrar un ángulo para alcanzar el teclado, hasta que finalmente se rinde y pone el brazo sobre el cuello de Rin.

Su plan marcha bien, decide Rin,esperando que Nanase no pueda ver su pequeño sonrojo mientras finge leer inocentemente el texto en la pantalla. No es que no esté leyendo y tratando de ayudar en realidad, pero seguramente hay lugares mucho más inocentes para que él se siente.

—¿Qué tipo de trabajo?—pregunta.

—Lo que sea...—dice Nanase arrastrando las palabras, acomodando las piernas para sostener mejor la laptop ahora que tiene a Rin sacándolo de balance.

—Bien, ¿para qué eres bueno?

—Nadar,—contesta sin gracia, como si fuera la única respuesta obvia.

—¿Qué títulos tienes? ¿Has sido capacitado en algo?

—Yo... terminé la preparatoria,—Nanase dice con una punzada en su voz, como si prefiriera no pensar en eso.—No tengo mucho en "habilidades transferibles" o como sea que las llame Makoto.

Rin se ríe un poco con la nariz pero decide no decir nada _tan_ denigrante. Puede compadecerlo. Él habría estado en el mismo barco si el hermano de Momo no los hubiera dejado hacer un tour con su compañía discográfica durante le verano. 

 

Enviaron un par de solicitudes para algo que ambos entienden será bastante improbable, pero Nanase se niega rotundamente a hacer cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con servicio al cliente. Rin ha comenzado a disfrutar un poco la forma en la que la mano de Nanase llega a descansar torpemente sobre su hombro cuando no está alcanzándolo para teclear.

 

 

\-        -         -

 

A Nanase Haruka le gustaría señalar que él absolutamente _no_ se acurruca. Está siendo retenido contra su voluntad en la cama de una estrella de rock que ha intentado usarlo como una almohada. Como sea, está sorpresivamente bien con esto...

 

 

\-        -        -

 

—¿Qué tal trabajar en una cocina?—Rin pregunta mientras pasan a  otro anuncio.

—No puedo soportar el calor...

—Uh, ¿qué hay de este?

—Requiere inglés... No sé inglés.

—Eres _imposible_ ,—suspira Rin.

—¿Esa fue la puerta?—Nanase se reanima un poco, y Rin es acercado más a su pecho mientras trata de tener una mejor vista del pasillo.—¿Quién tiene llave?

—Sousuke y mi hermana... no se aparecerían sin llamar o enviar un mensaje antes.

Rin vuelve a acomodarse, pero Nanase sigue tenso y su brazo se ha caído de los hombros de Rin. Extraña el calor.

Hay un rechinido afuera del cuarto. Fuertes y familiares pisadas se están acercando.

 

_Oh mierda._

 

—Fuera, fuera,—Rin susurra frenéticamente mientras se quita de encima de Nanase, quien ha notado la situación rápidamente y se lanza de clavado al suelo en primer lugar, escondiéndose de la vista desde la puerta mientras Rin agitadamente se acomoda sólo con la laptop.

 

Sousuke entra al cuarto justo después.

 

—Hola,—Rin dice demasiado rápido, y sabe que su cara está ruborizada.

—Buen día,—contesta Sousuke, de forma sorpresivamente lenta. Rin puede verlo inspeccionando el cuarto.—¿Qué estás haciendo? Ai me dijo que te mastaste otra vez.  ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? Vas a enfermarte.

—Estaba solo... tú sabes...—Rin dice torpemente. Necesita esconder la ventana de trabajos pero su única opción es _esa_ otra ventana y no necesita otra experiencia con Sousuke descubriendo sus manías como aquella en la que encontró un sucio hentai en su dormitorio...

Pero al menos la pestaña pornográfica podría explicar lo rojo de su cara. Le da un click para abrirla antes de que Sousuke pueda dejarse caer junto a él en la cama y ver en qué anda, aunque probablemente asuma que estaba trabajando en una nueva composición.

—¿Despertaste a Ai solo para poder orgasmearte? Me envió aquí porque estaba _preocupado_ de que estuvieras sobreesforzandote. _Otra vez_.

—...Perdón,—murmura Rin.

—Tiene razón. _Deberías_ conseguirte un asistente. Todos tenemos, es realmente práctico.

—¡No necesito ayuda!—Rin pelea, porque no necesita. Solamente se toma en serio su trabajo y a veces se distrae de sus básicos de supervivencia básicos, como comer y llamadas por teléfono a su madre.

—Al menos deberías considerarlo. La agencia que me asignó a Norio es realmente buena. Estoy seguro de que encontrarán a alguien apro-

Rin lo interrumpe con un codazo en las costillas.—No quiero a nadie viniendo y molestándome con _pequeñeces_. Puedo cuidarme sólo. No quiero ser de esas estrellas remilgosas que no pueden ni limpiar su propio baño.

—Como digas... Bueno, me voy. Solo me aseguraba de que estuvieras bien.

—Estoy _bien_ ,—Rin insiste siseando; Sousuke rueda los ojos.

 

Nanase espera hasta que escucha el último paso al final de las escaleras antes de volver a trepar a la cama, desplomándose sobre su espalda con un suspiro mientras Rin pone a un lado la laptop. No puede evitar reír ante la falta de aliento de Nanase, como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración cuanto Sousuke estuvo en el cuarto para no revelar su presencia. Benditos pulmones de nadador.

Recuperando la compostura, Nanase rueda sobre su costado y toma aire profundamente. Rin no puede evitar reír y envolverlo con un brazo afectivamente. Se siente como si fueran adolescentes que acaban de evitar ser descubiertos haciendo algo sucio por alguno de sus padres con sospechas.

 

—Por cierto, Rin, acerca de tu amigo ratero, solo quiero decirte que yo-

 

_Oh, **mierda.**_

 

Sousuke se queda a media frase en la puerta del cuarto de Rin, boquiabierto ante tal imagen.

 

—¿Qué diablos están haciendo?

—¡Puedo explicarlo!—Rin trata, y esa probablemente era la barbilla de Nanase golpeándose contra su caja torácica mientras mira horrorizado.

—Ni siquiera quiero saber. Esto es... esto es demasiado,—Sousuke retrocede.

—¡No es así! Me hizo un favor anoche.

—Bueno, _obviamente,_ —gruñe Sousuke.

—No, él me trajo a la cama-,—y no hay forma de decir esto sin terminar cavando una tumba más grande.—¡Se encargó de mí!— _Oh **mierda.**_

—Sí, eso puedo verlo, ¡gracias!

—No, no. ¡Me fui a dormir! Él _se fue_. Aún traigo ropa interior y _todo_ ,—Rin suplica, sus dedos arañando la espalda da Nanase en desesperación. 

 

 

\-        -         -

 

Haru quiere morir.

 

 

\-        -        -

 

—¡No pasó nada!—grita Rin.—Cenamos y yo estaba hecho polvo. Nanase solo se encargó de que estuviera encerrado en la noche y trajo las llaves en la mañana. Eso es _todo_.

—¡Eso difícilmente explica por qué estas aferrándote a él así!

Rin afloja rápidamente su agarre, pero Nanase responde cubriendo su estómago con un brazo y quejándose en su hombro.

Tú y yo, niño.

Sousuke se marcha con un azote a la puerta y Rin se queda enroscado al hombre junto a él y avergonzándose tanto que duele. Carduza sus dedos distraídamente por el cabello de Nanase, soltando un suspiro exhausto.

—Eso probablemente pudo salir mejor,—murmura Nanase desde la grieta entre los brazos y pecho de Rin, donde minuciosamente escondió su cara.

Levanta la mirada y Rin se ruboriza de nuevo. Sus rostros están tan _cerca_.

—Lo siento,—sopla, levantando a ambos un poco.

—Pudo ser peor. Pudo haber sido Nagisa...

Riendo ligeramente, Rin lo abraza de nuevo en un apretón antes de soltarlo completamente.

 

Acercarse a Nanase parece estar en la agenda del día del subconciente de Rin, cuando de pronto está expresando otra idea. No, no _esa_... esta incluye ropa, muchas gracias.

—Entonces... necesito un AP.

—No.

—¡No digas "no"! Todavía ni siquiera sabes qué estás rechazando.

—No voy a limpiar tu baño.

—Tú necesitas un trabajo. Yo necesito un AP.

—No.

—Me quitaré a Sousuke de encima...

—No quiero volver a verlo _nunca._

—Te quitaría a Tachibana...

Ah ha. Lo tiene. Nanase levanta la mirada, sus ojos sacudiéndose en contraste con su impertinente mirada.

—Solo temporalmente.

Rin sonríe. —¿Crees que puedes manejarme?

Nanase solo resopla y se aleja rodando.

—Entonces para tu primera tarea al deber-

—No voy a empezar hasta el lunes.

 

Nanase desfila fuera del cuarto mientras Rin se pierde a sí mismo en un ataque de risa.

 

_Este maldito chico._

 


	7. Chapter 7

Entre Nanase ganando un punto por ser el invitado más terco, flojo y mal agradecido de todos los tiempos en un cuarto y Sousuke tragándoselo por su nuevo empleado en otro, además de la carga de trabajo apilándose con ordenar las próximas presentaciones de verano y apariciones, y todas las entrevistas y sesiones de fotos que venían con ellas, Rin apenas tenía un segundo para dar un respiro, y qué decir de  _pensar_. Es irritable y malhumorado, y ha detonado dos veces reduciendo a Aiichirou a las lágrimas  _porque las malditas manzanas en el poster deberían ser rojas, tú, lerdo de porquería, ¿por qué serían verdes?_  Está agradecido de que Ai lo conozca lo suficiente para perdonarlo al instante, pero aun así le pica la culpa.

Es por  _esto_  que necesita un AP, se da cuenta, mientras mira fijamente el número de tres dígitos que demuestra cuánto se ha negado a revisar su correo esta semana. Al menos Nanase está siendo útil  _finalmente_  y montando la cena para los dos, con la promesa de ser llevado a casa después, y eso es una cosa menos en su mente mientras trata de filtrar entre menciones, promociones y spam que incluso parece no poder evitar en búsqueda de algo que pueda realmente ser urgente.

Nada muy apremiante, por fortuna. Unos cuantos recordatorios de próximos eventos y un puñado de oportunidades publicitarias que podrá considerar mejor el lunes. Cierra la laptop con un suspiro, encontrando a Nanase parado en la puerta de su pequeño estudio, con la cabeza ladeada como si no quisiera realmente estar ahí. Le envía una irónica sonrisa mientras hace una breve "lista de deberes" y la pega en su espejo.

Puede  _sentir_  a Nanase mirándolo, y se pregunta si es obvio qué tan recluido ha estado esta semana. Está muy consciente de que debería bañarse, y no ha cepillado su cabello hoy, y que sus flojos pants y camisa de resaque hacen probablemente como si acabara de salir de la cama. Honestamente, le gustaría solo poder rodar a la cama, pero Nanase está inclinando la cabeza en dirección a la escalera para ir abajo donde ha preparado la cena, ¿y cómo podría decir que no?

Lo sigue escaleras abajo,  ¿y no es un  _encanto_  este chico? Con Nanase cocinando, Rin esperaba que le sirviera un poco de la caballa que apareció en su refrigerador ayer, pero el chico preparó de la nada un par de cortes de aspecto costoso y los cocinó a un término medio perfecto, servido con papas y ensalada.

—Gracias,—Rin murmura agradecido cuando Haru le sirve una bebida -vino, nota, y no uno que él haya comprado. Eso pone el aventón a casa fuera del trato. ¿Nanase le está haciendo una sorpresa? ¿Esto es...como una  _cita_?

—Te veías bastante demacrado hoy,—dice Nanase con su suave y delicada voz, un toque más silencioso que de costumbre, como si realmente tratara de calmar a Rin. 

Bueno,  _funciona_ , decide Rin. Con solo estar sentado frente al dulce pequeño idiota lo está haciendo inclinarse cada vez menos por arrastrarse a la esquina y llorar. ¿Y desde cuando Nanase se volvió "dulce" y "pequeño" en su mente?

Probablemente desde que mostró el más mínimo asomo de una tímida sonrisa, como si estuviera  _avergonzado_  de su esfuerzo. Es tan lindo que Rin apenas puede contener el impulso de inclinarse sobre la mesa y apretujar al pequeño cretino. Aunque al menos tiene una excusa para abrazarlo después,

—No tienes idea de  _lo bueno_  que estuvo,—Rin se embelesa, estirándose cuando se levanta listo para llevar los platos.

—Yo lo hago,—interrumpe Nanase, tan gentilmente cubriendo la mano de Rin con la suya para quitar el plato. Rin se estremece.

—Cómo digas,—dice en tono de burla, porque no quiere hacer abiertamente obvio  _del todo_  que está conmovido.—¿Makoto viene por ti?

—Me voy a quedar.

 

Oh. Por supuesto. Obviamente.

 

Se encaminan al salón. Todo lo que Rin quiere es dormir, pero difícilmente podría decir "hey, subamos a mi cuarto y veamos una película en mi laptop", sin que Nanase decida que es una especie de pervertido y se vaya de inmediato. Porque hay una parte de él más que está más desesperada por la tranquilizadora compañía de Nanase que por la necesidad dormir. Su mente está despejada, como si nada importara.

Gira sus piernas en el regazo de Nanase, porque está  _permitido_. Nanase le lanza una mirada inquisitiva, con la elegante ceja levantada, pero Rin lo ignora y sonríe volteándose.

—Si te duermes en mí otra vez...—comienza a amenazarlo, pero su tono es suave.  _Afecto_ , piensa Rin.

—No lo haré,—contesta, honestamente, porque no puede. Por lo menos no con la cabeza en el brazo del sillón, en efecto. Tal vez en las piernas de Nanase... largos, diestros dedos acariciando su cabello-

—¡Rin!—ladra Nanase, apretándole las piernas,—En serio...

 

Bueno, tal vez sí  _pueda_  quedarse dormido, lo que es en realidad un poco preocupante. Está de acuerdo en que ir a la cama es la mejor opción en este punto -está un poco entonado, como para arrancar. No va a decir que está  _decepcionado_  de que Nanase no estuviera ahí cuando despertó, pero, bueno, lo habría esperado de alguna forma. Sale en su búsqueda.

Regresando unos segundos después porque  _maldita sea, Rin, ¡pantalones!_

Vaya, deberían ver eso, el chico puede sonreír, piensa Rin cuando entra al cuarto de Nanase, encontrándolo empaquetado en un desastre de sábanas flojas, acostado sobre su estómago con la cabeza inclinada a un lado. Había usualmente un asomo de puchero o ceño fruncido cuando Nanase giraba la cabeza, ha notado Rin, pero ahora hay una suave curva hacia arriba en sus labios y es  _muy lindo_. Se pregunta con qué estará soñando.

... Probablemente con nadar.

Se enfila al borde de la cama, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero el silencioso paso de sus pies descalzos en la afelpada alfombra parecen hacer eco en el cuarto. Quita de la cara de Nanase un mechón negro.

—Buenos días,—gruñe Nanase, ojos abiertos de golpe y la cara inmediatamente firme.

Rin da un salto atrás porque  _demonios, ¿cuánto tiempo ha estado despierto?_

 

_\-        -        -_

Rin toma un brusco respiro a tiempo que se tambalea lejos de la cama. Haru había estado preguntándose cuánto tiempo tendría que estar ahí rodando para que este bastardo viniera a buscarlo.

—Hey…—dice Rin con una alegre sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. Se ve muy descansado. Y _debería_ estar muy descansado, considerando que había estado inconsciente por las últimas doce horas. —No sabía que eras del tipo que se queda en cama hasta tarde.

—No lo soy, —Haru replica, porque _no_ lo es. —No quería molestarte, —lo que no es _exactamente_ del todo cierto. Sí quería que Rin se animara de su malhumorado, sobreexplotado estado tan hosco, pero también disfrutaba su pequeño experimento. Se recorre sobre la cama. — ¿Tenías planes para hoy?

Rin capta la señal, sentándose junto a Haru a una respetuosa distancia. Sigue siendo agradable, a decir verdad. —Aún tengo cosas qué hacer… estaremos haciendo un video a fin del próximo mes y quiero tenerlo en guión lo antes posible.

—Deberías tomarte un descanso, —suspira Haru. Las mismas palabras que ha repetido toda la semana quedándose más tiempo con Rin. Y a duras penas lo ha visto.

—Tomaré un descanso _mañana._ Me siento bien, de verdad, —le da un empujoncito con el codo a Haru. —Y gracias por lo de anoche…—agrega, quedamente, tímido. —no me lo esperaba.

Haru oculta una sonrisa, contento de que haya sido Rin quien sacara el tema. —No fue nada… te veías como si necesitaras animarte. —Bueno, no había sido nada exactamente, había sido algo como una cena con velas tipo cita romántica. Se pregunta si Rin tuvo la misma vibra.

—Entonces, esto del AP, —comienza Rin, sentándose más cómodamente y tomando una de las sábanas de Haru. Haru se pregunta si esto va a terminar en otra situación de arrumaco de rehén otra vez. —Estoy un poco… bueno, ¿sabes qué le dije a Sousuke?

Haru asiente, cómo Rin ya no quiere estar sin ayuda.

— ¿Puedes… no hacer eso? —su voz suena tan _nerviosa_ , casi como si le pidiera a Haru que dejara de quemar perritos y le preocupara que la tortura cayera en él.

—Claro, —Haru se encoje de hombros con aire despreocupado, y Rin finalmente respira—Pero… ¿qué no estoy haciéndolo de cualquier forma? Limpio tu cocina, te hago la cena, te llevo a dormir…

—Es diferente si lo haces voluntariamente, —Rin murmura quedamente. Haru lo mira, preocupado. —No quiero que seas amable porque te pago…

—Ja, —Haru resopla, lo más parecido a una risa.

 

Rin luce genuinamente desaliñado, arrugando las cejas y echándose el fleco hacia atrás con la palma, y de pronto está siendo tan _raro_. Haru trata de confirmar la situación dándole una rápida patada en la pierna –no fuerte, solo lo suficiente para traerlo de vuelta de cualquier planeta de preocupación al que se haya disparado él solo.

— ¡Oye! —chilla Rin, contestando con un empujón con su antebrazo al pecho de Haru. —Eres todo un desgraciado, Nanase, —Haru no se pierde el tierno alivio en su tono.

—Eres tan _temperamental_ , —Haru regaña, dándole un golpecito con los dedos a la frente de Rin.

El otro hombre cierra los ojos con un suspiro, el punto de Haru está hecho cuando el humor de Rin da _otra_ vuelta en U cuando se estira para alcanzar a Haru, trayéndolo a un abrazo flojo. Hay un sospechoso jadeo desde donde se ha escondido contra el hombro de Haru.

Haru reprime su exasperación. — ¿Qué pasa? —dice, tratando de imitar el tono siempre reconfortante de Makoto. Probablemente haya sido un desastre, pero a Rin parece agradarle el hecho de que Haru también lo abrace.

—Nada… solo estoy… agobiado, creo.

—Básicamente _todo_ , entonces, —dice Haru seguido por una bofetada mental a sí mismo. Necesita un filtro.

—No seas imbécil cuando estoy teniendo un momento.

—Pues, no tengas tus “momentos” _en mí_.

Rin lo apretuja y Haru tiene que acariciar su cabello como disculpa, acomodándose en su tenso abrazo.

—Y no te atrevas a quedarte dormido.

_\-        -        -_

A Rin de verdad le _gustaría_ quedarse dormido, todo envuelto en Nanase, pero aún tiene cosas que terminar, así que se aleja rodando con un gruñido. Se sienta recto, sintiéndose mil veces mejor que cuando se acostó.

 

Hace su viaje al estudio y pone pluma y papel en dibujar caricaturas de sobras para resumir las escenas en el nuevo video. La canción no tiene nada que ver con agua, pero no puede sacarse de la mente la imagen de tener al grupo tocando bajo el agua, rodeados de burbujas y atareados nadadores, sería sencillamente perfecto. Es lo más inspirado que se ha sentido en años.

 

—Hey, chico, ve a bañarte y vístete bien, —llama felizmente hacia la piscina, porque ¿ _dónde más_ podría encontrar a Nanase a medio día? —Vamos a salir.

Nanase parece enfurecerse, pero su repentino periodo de generosidad se alarga acomodándose a la repentina demanda. Rin está complacido.

 

Rin está también complacido con los muy ajustados pantalones blancos entubados que Nanase encontró. Dios sabe dónde porque es seguro que no son de Rin. Incluso cuando ha visto al chico en solamente su traje de baño casi a diario cerca de un mes entero, nunca había estado tan atraído por esos delgados pero claramente marcados muslos, cada curva de sus músculos destacada a la perfección con sombras en la mezclilla blanca. Y no lo dejen comenzar con su trasero.

 

Porque ser un “tipo de piernas” es nuevo, pero Rin _siempre_ ha sido un tipo de traseros.

 

—… Vas a hacerlo, —dice secamente a Nanase, después de recuperar el aliento.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — el nadador contesta, luciendo un puchero mientras Rin cierra la puerta trasera. Le da con el pulgar a su labio inferior cuando pasa a la cocina a conseguir bebidas para los dos.

—Es una sorpresa.

 

Toman el sedán menos llamativo de Rin. Nanase luce sospechoso en el asiento del copiloto.

— ¿A dónde va _mos_? —chilla, alargando la última silaba como un niño.

 Rin se rinde, solamente porque es demasiado lindo. —Bien, te llevaré de compras.

— ¿Qué vas a _qué_? —Nanase interrumpe, esforzándose para que su voz se mantenga nivelada.

—Mi AP necesita un buen traje, Nanase. Además,  creo que podrías arreglarte bien con tu propia laptop, —refunfuña el final.

Nanase parece listo para discutir, pero Rin lo deja callado soltándole una sonrisa de emoción.

 

—Quédate cerca, ¿de acuerdo?, —dice con gentileza mientras salen del auto. —Habrá… gente.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tardé bastante con este capítulo, lo sé de sobra! Tanto que Daxii subió dos más en el original. Falta mucho así que, a darle prisa otra vez.  
> Aprovecho para hacer un pequeño autocomercial. Estuve escribiendo, además de otros fics, una novelita corta más explícita que lo que he dejado por acá, les dejo el link por si quieren darse una vuelta y leerla (http://www.novelistik.com/#/n/minutos-en-el-paraiso)  
> Comentarios y kudos bienvenidos!


End file.
